Robert
Robert is a main character in Meet the Feebles. He is a shy and naive hedgehog, and is one of the few characters with no negative vices. He is also one of the newest members of The Feebles, and has a huge crush on Lucille, the chorus girl. When Robert first arrived at the theater, he needed helping finding Arthur, the stage manager, so he could get started on his first day. One of the first people he met was F. W. Fly, who took him to see Arthur, and gave him a business card for the press, just in case he changes his mind. Arthur, who suggested that he throws that card away, kindly showed him around the theater and met the chorus girls. One of the chorus girls, a poodle named Lucille, catches Robert's attention and begins to fall in love with her (with Lucille feeling the same way). Robert was too nervous to talk to Lucille, but, with Arthur's help, he was able to charm her by singing, and playing a mandolin, making her fall in love with him. Another thing Robert was involved with was thinking that a cow known as Madame Bovine was being tortured by a cockroach known as the Masked Masochist. He came to save her, only to find out that it was really a porno film directed by Trevor, a rat who is constantly bullying the poor little hedgehog. During practice, Robert tried to help out a musical number by using some theater techniques he learned. However, Sebastian, the stage director, found him annoying; so he decided to hire him as an assistant to Wynyard, the heroine-junkie knife thrower (who accidentaly killed his first assistant). Robert met Wynyard in his bedroom, being asked if he had some "smack" (which is what he says helps him in his act). Robert claimed that he doesn't have any drugs because he doesn't believe in using them. This makes Wynyard tell him all about his experience in Vietnam, making Robert feel sympathy for him, and even paid for a fake donation, when he's really giving him money to pay for the drugs Trevor is selling to him. Later on, Robert found Lucille being raped by Trevor, making him feel heart-broken, and broke up with her. Lucille tried to tell Robert the truth, but he refused to listen, thinking that she's just a cheater. It was soon time for him to assist Wynyard in his knife-throwing act, but, while he was assisting him, Wynyard, who was high on the drugs he bought, mistook him for an illusion of a Vietnamese gopher, and attempted to kill him. Robert luckily escaped, but Wynyard accidentaly threw a knife upward making it land onto his head, killing him. Suddenly, during Heidi's rampage, Lucille was about to be killed by the machine gun-weilding hippo, but Robert was luckily there to save her, and appologized for being mean to her. Lucille forgave him, and even explained that Trevor really drugged her to convince her to be in his new prono film. This made Robert mad, but, luckily, Trevor was killed by Heidi with the machine gun. In the end, Robert and Lucille got married with two children, and Robert even became an award-winning fashion photographer for a woman's magazine. Category:Characters Category:The Feebles Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Living Category:Cuties Category:Rodents Category:Animals